


Mater

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, This is literally just a rewrite of that ep where the dragons summon Eve, Virgin Sacrifice, except Lilith is alive, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The Mother returns to her Queen





	Mater

The dragons drag the struggling girl from the van and bring her to stand before Lilith. She’s shivering, Lilith observes. That flimsy white nightgown isn’t much protection against the cold.

The girl is beautiful. Lilith grips her jaw, turning her head from side to side before running her fingers through soft brunette locks. She smiles at the soft whimper that provokes.

“She’s perfect,” Lilith says. “Continue.”

Lilith steps aside and the dragons lead the girl to the cliff. She watches with a bored expression and folded arms as they pitch the screaming girl over the edge, one beginning the required incantation.

“ _ Ego conuiro vos, insolbuliter ad mei potenciam aligatil Ad me _ ,” he says, drawing a knife across his palm as a hot red glow rises from the bottom of the chasm. “ _ Sine prestolacione venire. _ ” He reaches his cut hand out, dripping blood. “ _ Debeatis aperiat! Huc sine mora debeas mater! _ ”

Lilith can feel the heat from the chasm, despite her distance from the edge. The light increases and Lilith steps forward.

“Get back,” she orders the dragons.

They obey, scurrying to stand by the van. Lilith is a foot from the edge when She rises.

“Eve,” Lilith breathes, gazing up at the floating figure, still dressed in her nightgown. Her long hair flows loose around her shoulders.

Bare feet touch down softly on the grass and Eve smiles. She offers Lilith her hands even as the demon hits her knees.

“Rise, my queen,” Eve murmurs, lifting Lilith to her feet. She brings her hands up the cup Lilith’s face and kisses her, slow and soft. “I have missed you.”

Lilith wraps one arm around Eve’s waist, bringing her other hand up to cradle Eve’s head. “I missed you, too.”

The dragons are murmuring among themselves and Eve eyes them a moment. “Thank you for your assistance,” she says. “Leave us.”

Her voice leaves no room for hesitation. The dragons pile into their van and drive away, leaving the pair alone on the cliff.

Eve sighs and turns back to Lilith. “Now,” she purrs. “Where were we?”

“Right here,” Lilith replies.

She catches Eve’s lips in another kiss.


End file.
